Family is forever
by youkeptmewaiting
Summary: Different take on the ending of "The Dearly Beloved". Kirsten's not going through the whole rehab-thing and Ryan's taking what happends really hard and it makes him think. I suck at summaries, bad. Read instead!
1. Chapter 1

"The Dearly Beloved" in a different take. Little AU. Kirsten's not going to rehab or anything like that.  
>This is just a little beginning, the upcoming chaps will be longer. Though there wont be any if you don't rewiew, hah.<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing O.C related except all the seasons on DVD.

"You're killing him!"

She took the gun.

**BOOM.**

_Hide And Seek – Imogen Heap_

Summer and Seth stared at Marissa.  
>Marissa stared at the gun.<p>

Ryan just stared.

"Hello?" his dad's voice in the phone didn't make sense "Seth?" Sandy asked again as he didn't answer. He was so surprised by his own action that he was unable to respond, he was the first one to be able to react at any point in the dead silence the gunshot had left. The gunshot.. oh god it was a gunshot! He looked around the room taking the phone from his ear without noticing, now totally forgetting about his father. Now Marissa was crying desperately in Summer's arms while Summer herself looked terrified. He looked further around the room for Ryan and even if he didn't want to he stopped a second as he passed Trey. He stared at the stain of blood on his back and reality hit him hard again as he closed his eyes to get rid of the image. Then he turned to Ryan who was trying to get up on his feet but with much trouble.

"Seth" he said hoarsely when he saw he was looking "call the Cohen's" Seth felt the phone in his hand, suddenly remembering his call again and putting it too his ear.  
>"Hey, dad, still there?" he asked with a more steady voice than he'd imagined.<br>"Yea" Sandy said "Son, what's going on? Is that Marissa crying?" Seth wasn't surprised that he could hear her loud, desperate sobbing and that did actually help him, led him in on the right track, but how on earth was he going to retell the night's latest events?  
>"Uhm.. yea, she sorta shot Trey" he said "he was trying to kill Ryan" he added fast as he realized that the first didn't make any sense but the latter didn't really clear up things either so he tried to think of a better way.<br>"Cohen, just tell them to come" Summers voice was barely a whisper but it still made him flinch.  
>"It's complicated" he said to Sandy "just.. just come to Trey's apartment"<p>

**TBC - if you rewiew!**


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't get that much longer but I wanted you to have another before the weekend.  
>So, here comes chapter two, enjoy!<br>And I still don't own a thing, even though I wish I did.

**Sandy's POV**

He had felt that something was wrong immediately when Seth called and that was why he stayed on the phone when his son didn't respond. Then he had heard the desperate tears from a girl and then the words which were now ringing in his ear as he was rushing towards the car behind Kirsten.  
>"Uhm.. yea, she sorta shot Trey" and then the worst part,<p>

"he was trying to kill Ryan"

He felt guilty as those words made him more upset then the ones about someone getting shot, but now he couldn't feel anything but hate against Trey. If what Seth had said was true of course, but even though it sounded pretty unbelievable it had been something in Seth's voice that made him certain. He drove in silence, only glancing at Kirsten a few times but she had her eyes on the road. He had told her the second after Seth had, to Sandy's desperation, hung up and she had just stared at him and then started to rush to the car. 

They both threw themselves out of the car as soon as they reached the apartment and rushed up the stairs. But then Sandy stopped at the doorstep, the sight was too much at one time. He felt Kirsten rush past him and kneel beside Ryan, her motherly instinct kicking in. Of course Sandy's did to, as a parent you always want to protect your child but now that he knew Ryan had Kirsten he looked around the room. His glance stopped at Trey, his unconscious body in a surreal angle on the floor made the room look like a crime scene, he thought. Then he looked at Summer with a despairing Marissa in her arms and there, a few inches away, was the gun and he realized that it didn't just look like a crime scene, it was one.

"Dad" a sudden pat on his shoulder made him flinch and he turned around looking into Seth's otherwise so calm but now scared eyes and he pulled him into a hug,  
>"I'm so glad you're okey baby"<br>He felt Seth hugging back but he let go after just a minute, but Sandy didn't want to let go. There had been a shooting, the fact was hitting him all at once. A gunshot had been fired in the tiny room with his two kids' present, it was a wonder that they both were safe and sound. Then a new realization hit him, he didn't knew that! He finally let go of Seth and kneeled beside Kirsten.  
>"Shh, it's okey baby" he could hear her whisper now that he was close "just stay with me" he look frightened at Ryan, his face had great bruising and it was dripping blood from his bottom lip.<br>"You have to.. " he had to pause to take what seemed to be a painful deep breath "call.. 911.. Trey.. hurt.. " then he closed his eyes.  
>"Ryan!" Kirsten shook him as hard as she dared "Ryan wake up!"<p>

The sight of his boy all broken had struck him to a nearly paralyzed state but his wife's desperate attempts to keep him conscious made him react and he shakily dialled 911.  
>"There's been a shooting, my son's hurt, we need an ambulance" he said immediately as he heard someone had picked up then he remembered "two, two boys are hurt, two ambulances, quick" <p>


End file.
